Allan Melvin
| birth_place = Kansas City, Missouri, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_cause= Cancer | occupation = Actor, Voice actor, Impressionist | spouse = Amalia Faustina Sestero (1944–2008) (his death) (2 children) | children = Jennifer, Mya | years active = 1951–1994 }} Allan John Melvin (February 18, 1923 – January 17, 2008[http://www.cbc.ca/cp/entertainment/080119/e011902A.html Brady Bunch actor Allan Melvin dies in Los Angeles at 84], an Associated Press article via the CBC) was an American character actor who appeared in several television shows including numerous recurring roles as varying characters on The Andy Griffith Show; recurring roles as Corporal Henshaw on The Phil Silvers Show; Sergeant Hacker on Gomer Pyle, USMC; Alice’s boyfriend Sam the Butcher on The Brady Bunch; and Archie Bunker’s friend Barney Hefner on All in the Family and Archie Bunker’s Place. Life and career Born in Kansas City, Missouri, to Richard and Marie Melvin and raised in New York City by his paternal grandparents, Frank and Helen (née Campbell) Melvin. He attended Columbia University.'Brady Bunch' actor dies at 84, an Associated Press article via CNN After graduation, he served in the United States Navy during World War II and married his wife, Amalia Faustina Sestero, in March 1944 in New York City. While working at a job in the sound effects department of NBC Radio, he did a nightclub act and appeared and won on the Arthur Godfrey’s Talent Scouts radio show. While appearing on Broadway in Stalag 17, he got his break into television by getting the role of Corporal Steve HenshawCorporal Steve Henshaw profile. on the popular The Phil Silvers Show program. TV fans of this era usually best remember his role as Henshaw, Sergeant Bilko’s right-hand man on that show. “He was proudest of that show,” Amalia Melvin said. “I think the camaraderie of all those guys made it such a pleasant way to work. They were so relaxed.” During this period, in addition to his role on The Phil Silvers Show, Melvin was often cast in slightly loud, occasionally abrasive, but generally friendly second banana roles. Melvin was also adept at “tough guy” roles; in an example of his range as an actor, one episode of Sergeant Bilko featured Melvin doing a recognizable impersonation of Humphrey Bogart. In the 1960s, Melvin worked extensively at CBS for Sheldon Leonard and Aaron Ruben. He played Staff Sergeant Charlie Hacker who was Sergeant Vince Carter’s rival for four seasons on Gomer Pyle, USMC. He also made eight appearancesIn many roles: Harrison B. Harding, Sam and/or Sol Pomeroy and/or Pomerantz and Guard Jenkins As per IMDB on 2008-10-15 on the Dick Van Dyke Show. He also provided the voices of cartoon character Magilla Gorilla, the lion Drooper, on The Banana Splits Adventure Hour, arch villain Tyrone in The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty and Bluto on The All-New Popeye Hour. Melvin also made eight guest appearances on The Andy Griffith Show in eight different roles, usually as heavies. He also made three guest appearances on Perry Mason in various roles, including reporter Bert Kannon in the 1966 episode, "The Case of the Sausalito Sunrise." Also in 1966 Allan played the space enforcer on the series Lost In Space, in the episode “West Of Mars”. Melvin is remembered for supporting roles on two popular 1970s sitcoms. He played Sam Franklin, the owner of a local butcher shop and boyfriend of Alice Nelson (the Bradys’ housekeeper) on The Brady Bunch, and Barney Hefner, Archie Bunker’s neighbor and friend on All in the Family. In other contributions to 1970s pop culture, he appeared as a Mel’s Diner patron on Alice and worked as a voice artist (under the name “Al Melvin”). He provided several characters’ voices for the TV show H.R. Pufnstuf and the voice of Prince Thun of the Lion Men on The New Adventures of Flash Gordon. Some of his most prolific work was in television commercials, for products as diverse as Kellogg's Sugar Frosted Flakes and Remington electric razors. In the latter commercial, he sang a few bars of Frank Loesser’s song “I Believe in You” with a modified lyric. He was also featured as Al the Plumber on Liquid-Plumr drain opener commercials for fifteen years.[http://articles.latimes.com/2008/jan/19/local/me-melvin19 McLellan, Dennis. "Allan Melvin 1923–2008: Character actor on 'All in the Family,' 'Phil Silvers Show,'" Los Angeles Times, Saturday, January 19, 2008.] In the early 1980s, Melvin appeared as a regular in Archie Bunker’s Place, a successor to All in the Family, in which he played the now more important role of Barney Hefner. When this series ended in 1983, Melvin’s work was exclusively devoted to cartoon voice-overs. Death Allan Melvin died of cancer on January 17, 2008, aged 84, and was buried at Westwood Memorial Cemetery in Southern CA. He was survived by wife Amalia, his wife of 64 years, and daughter Jennifer and her family. Allan Melvin was preceded in death by another daughter Mya, who died in 1970. Melvin is buried just yards from his TV best friend Carroll O'Connor, who played 'Archie Bunker' in TV's "All In The Family". Coincidentally, later the same year, famed 1950s pin-up Bettie Page was interred in the grave beside Melvin. Filmography References External links * * * Category:1923 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Male actors from Kansas City, Missouri Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Male actors from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Burials at Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:Comedians from Missouri Category:Comedians from California Category:Comedians from New York City